Nick Cannon
, United States | Spouse = Mariah Carey 2008-Present | Origin = | Occupation = Rapper, comedian, record producer, actor, television host | Genre = Hip hop | Years_active = 1998–present | Label = Jive, Can I Ball, Columbia | URL = www.nickcannon.com}} Nicholas Scott "Nick" Cannon (born October 8, 1980) is an American actor, comedian, rapper, and television personality. On television, Cannon began as a teenage sketch comedian on All That before going on to host The Nick Cannon Show, Wild 'N Out, and America's Got Talent. He acted in the films Drumline, Love Don't Cost a Thing, and Roll Bounce. As a rapper, he released a self-titled debut album in 2003 with the hit single "Gigolo", a collaboration with singer R. Kelly. In 2006, Cannon recorded singles "Dime Piece" and "My Wife" for a planned album Stages, which was never released. Cannon married singer Mariah Carey in 2008. They renewed their vows in 2010. Early life Cannon was born in San Diego to Beth Gardner and James Cannon, a televangelist who hosted a public access TV ministry in Charlotte, North Carolina. As a child, Cannon divided his time with his mother and grandmother in San Diego and with his father in Charlotte. He began performing at age eight, and at age 11, he landed a spot on his father's cable access program performing stand-up comedy. When Cannon was in his mid-teens, he moved to Hollywood, where he performed stand up at The Improv, The Laugh Factory and the Comedy Store. Cannon attended Quail Hollow Middle School. He graduated from Monte Vista High School, in 1998. When he was cast for the movie, Drumline, he was residing in Southside Terrace, off of Nellieville Road, in Augusta, Georgia.And then became chairmen of teen nick hosting all events. Career Acting Cannon scored his television debut on Nickelodeon's All That. In 2002, he was featured in his own series, The Nick Cannon Show. Later that year, he had his first starring role in Drumline, followed by the 2003 comedy Love Don't Cost a Thing. In 2005, he appeared in Roll Bounce with fellow actor and rapper Bow Wow. That same year, Nick Cannon starred in and executive produced the comedy Underclassman. In 2006, Cannon lent his voice for the animated feature Monster House, followed by a role in the drama Bobby. His successful sketch comedy show Wild 'n Out ran for 4 seasons on MTV from 2005-2007. The following year, Cannon created Short Circuitz, a sketch comedy series that also aired on MTV, but it was not well received and cancelled shortly after it premiered. Most recently, he has appeared in the Direct-to-DVD remake of Day of the Dead and the independent drama American Son. He will return to Nickelodeon in the TV movie The School Gyrls, starring the band of the same name created by him. On July 13, Cannon announced that he was going on a comedy tour in the Fall 2010 beginning at the Just for Laughs festival in Montreal. Hosting In 2005, Cannon produced and hosted the MTV improv comedy series Wild 'N Out. In 2009, He hosted the fourth season of America's Got Talent and is currently hosting the fifth season.Nick Cannon to Host America's Got Talent 4 Realityblurred, February 10, 2009 He also hosted the first and only season of Nickelodeon's Friday Night Slimetime. He also was the DJ on Ellen DeGeneres's Bigger, Longer, And Wider show. In 2009, Cannon hosted the HALO Awards along with Justin Timberlake, Hayden Panettiere, LeBron James, and Alicia Keys which premiered on December 11th. In 2010 he hosted America's got talent. Rapping As a teenager, Cannon formed the rap duo "Da Bomb Squad" with his best friend Steve Groves; they opened for the likes of Will Smith, LFO, 98 Degrees, and Montell Jordan. After signing with Jive Records in 2001, he was featured alongside Lil' Romeo and 3LW on the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius soundtrack with a cover of the 1988 hit song "Parents Just Don't Understand". His debut self titled album was released in 2003 and included the single "Your Pops Don't Like Me". In 2005, Cannon formed his own record label, Can I Ball Records, with plans to release his second album, Stages, later that year. The album's first single, "Can I Live?", a pro-life song, was released in July 2005 followed by the second single "Dime Piece" in March 2006. His second album has been shelved and has not seen release as of 2010. Business The former Nickelodeon star and MTV Networks personality is now the Chairman of TeenNick and the development and creative consultant of the network. Radio Hosting Cannon started hosting a morning show (6-10AM) at 92.3 NOW FM (WXRK-FM) in New York on January 19, 2010. Personal life Cannon dated Grammy-nominated singer and actress Christina MilianNick Cannon - Former Christian Cannon Refused To Get Serious With Milian Cannon began dating Victoria's Secret model Selita Ebanks in February 2007 and just six weeks later on May 7, 2007, Cannon proposed to Ebanks via the Times Square jumbotron. The couple called off their engagement five months later in October 2007. Cannon married singer Mariah Carey on April 30, 2008. Cannon is the nephew of Katie Geneva Cannon, who is currently serving as Annie Scales Rogers Professor for Christian Ethics at Union Presbyterian Seminary in Richmond, Virginia. Cannon's music video for Can I Live? reveals that he was almost aborted by his mother, but she panicked in the abortion clinic and decided to have the baby."Can I Live?" Music video Discography Albums Singles Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * Nick Cannon at Allmusic Category:1980 births Category:Actors from California Category:Actors from North Carolina Category:African American actors Category:African American comedians Category:African American musicians Category:African American rappers Category:African American television directors Category:African American television personalities Category:American Christians Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American music video directors Category:American record producers Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:America's Got Talent Category:Hip hop record producers Category:Jive Records artists Category:Living people Category:People from Charlotte, North Carolina Category:People from San Diego, California Category:Rappers from California da:Nick Cannon fr:Nick Cannon it:Nick Cannon hu:Nick Cannon nl:Nick Cannon ja:ニック・キャノン no:Nick Cannon pl:Nick Cannon pt:Nick Cannon fi:Nick Cannon sv:Nick Cannon th:นิก แคนนอน